herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck (simply known as Donald Duck) is the anti-heroic deuteragonist of The Walt Disney Company and is a supporting protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is shown to be short-tempered, jealous, and selfish, especially when he appears with Mickey Mouse, and sometimes his temper can lead to problems. He is also the boyfriend of Daisy Duck. In most of his appearances, Donald is shown as Mickey's best friend (and occasional rival), and an antagonist, but on some occasions, he is portrayed as an anti-hero. He is also Gladstone Gander's rival. He was voiced by late Clarence Nash (1934-1985) and currently Tony Anselmo since 1985. Appearance Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white feathers. His eyes are oval and blue in color. He has small arms with four-fingered hands. He has a big orange beak. He has a small tail on his back and he has orange bird feet with three toes on each. Donald usually wears a blue hat and a blue jacket with a red bow in it. But in his first appearances his hat is white. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrollable temper. This has gotten him into some tight spots with his relationship with Daisy, as she is easily annoyed by his constant anger issues. However, things always turn out right in the end. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity sometimes gets in the way of their friendship and causes him to almost be a villain at times because of his angry temper. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish, he is extremely loyal and will do anything to help a friend in need. Donald also has an obsession over being Disney's most famous and popular star and also obsessed with money, treasure, gold, etc., which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge, and can sometimes be found participating in a get-rich-quick scheme. Donald's aggressive nature is a double-edged sword however, and while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for him, it has also helped him in times of need. When faced against a threat of some kind, Donald may get frightened and even intimidated (mostly by his nemesis Pete), but rather than getting scared, he gets mad and has taken up fights with ghosts, sharks, mountain goats and even the forces of nature. And, more often than not, Donald has come out on top. In spite of the negativity, Donald is a mostly easy going person. Most of his cartoons start with Donald relaxing, enjoying an activity, or simply not having a care in the world until something or someone comes along and ruins it, resulting in the duck exploding in rage. When not dealing with his scenes, Donald can often be found snoozing in his hammock. Donald has also been shown to be a bit of a show-off (especially towards his nephews). He likes to brag, especially when he is very skilled at something. This has a tendency to get him into trouble, however, as he also tends to get in over his head. In spite of their rivalries, Donald shares a very loving relationship with his nephews and treats them as his own children. They obviously love their "Unca Donald" with a particular scene in the first episode of DuckTales showcasing them having a heartfelt goodbye moment as Donald prepares to leave for the navy. Among his personality traits is his stubbornness and commitment. Even though Donald at times can be lazy, and he has stated many times that his favorite place is in the hammock, once he has committed to something he goes in for it 100%, sometimes going to extreme measures to reach his goal. It has been shown several times that Donald is rather sensitive/embarrassed about his voice and often begins an uproar if someone notes their difficulties in understanding it. Heroic Acts *In The Prince and the Pauper (1990), He along with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and Horace help the prince become the King of England. *In Donald Duck: Goin Quackers (2000), He saves his girlfriend Daisy from Merlock. *In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001), He redeems himself and puts the star on the Christmas Tree. *In Everybody Loves Mickey (2001), He has a change of heart after forming an alliance with Mortimer Mouse after feeling unappreciated and stands up for Mickey by throwing Mortimer off stage. *In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, He along with Sora and Goofy try to restore peace to the world and stop Xehanort. *In Dennis the Duck (2002), He redeems himself and stops Dennis from erasing himself. *In Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), He along with Mickey and Goofy save Minnie and Daisy and stop Pete. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), He redeems himself and has Christmas Spirit by singing the Christmas Carols with the other people. *He sometimes apologizes for his selfish behavior. *He saves his nephews on certain occasions. *He is sometimes a friend of Mickey, despite their rivalry, they team up often to defeat the villains. Trivia *In the Disney Studios, Donald is often referred to as The Duck. *Walt Disney himself referred to Donald Duck as "the problem child" of Disney. *Appearing in over 150 theatrically released films and shorts, Donald has the record for most theatrical appearances for a Disney character. *He shares his similarities to Daffy Duck, his Warner Bros. counterpart and rival as both are anti-heroes and are jealous of the top stars of their owned companies (Donald is jealous of Mickey and Daffy is jealous of Bugs), and their main goals is to have the spotlight, but fail repeatedly. *Donald also has his antagonist moments. **Such as bullying and pranking his nephews. **Imposing on others (including his friends and small creatures) for his own amusement. **Picking on Chip and Dale in several cartoons. **Being jealous of Mickey and constantly attempts to steal the spotlight from him. **His most villainous acts was when he almost crossed the Moral Event Horizon, those were the cartoons where he was a villain. ***He almost kills his baby penguin with a shotgun after the penguin ate Donald's pet fishes but couldn't kill him. ***He eventually crossed it when he cruelly forced his nephews to smoke an entire box of cigars (that was a birthday gift for him) and made them pass out but sooms realizes that it was a gift for him and shrinks in embarrassment. **He was at his worse in the 2013 TV series as he became more selfish, rude, and mean to his friends, especially Mickey. ***In No Service, He cheats his way to victory when he and Mickey drew straws and laughed and tormented Mickey when he was naked while Donald was getting lunch for their girlfriends. ***In Tapped Out, He selfishly refused to help Mickey win a wrestling match against Pete and just watched as his friends get hurt. ***In Down the Hatch, He tried to kill Mickey and Goofy when they got shrunken to miniature sizes and trapped in Donald's body. ***In Bronco Busted, He selfishly abandons Mickey and Goofy in exchange for being treated like a king by the millionaire in the end. External Links *Donald Duck - Antagonists Wiki. *Donald Duck - Wikipedia Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Thieves Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Magic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Artistic Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Superheroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Extravagant Category:Villain's Crush Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Wealthy Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Speedsters Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Mutated Category:Twin/Clone Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Businessmen Category:Bully Slayers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Genius Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists